


【ggAD】Magic only blooms in rare souls

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 28





	【ggAD】Magic only blooms in rare souls

“邓布利多警官？”  
同事多吉的提问让他回过神来，他迟疑了一下才点了点头。  
其实不然，从建筑被毁坏的程度和地面裂开的缝隙来看，这显然不是简单的煤气泄漏事件，侦查组的警官也调查不出个所以然来，但这是最贴近的解释了，毕竟最近已经发生了数起类似的事件弄得人心惶惶，而他是唯一一个知道真相的人。  
是默默然，一种力量强大但极不稳定且难以控制的魔法力量，移动速度极快，脱离宿主之后会攻击他人，主要活跃在中世纪，这股黑暗的力量一度被不怀好意的人所利用，邓布利多家族曾是阻止默默然肆虐的主力军，所以他从小就从古籍里得知默默然的习性和特征，但这里面还有更深一层的原因。他可怜的妹妹——阿莉安娜，不幸地成为了默默然的宿主，然而默默然的宿主一般不会活过十岁，阿莉安娜体内的魔族血统让她熬过了十岁的生日，但好景不长，阿不思还是早早地失去了他唯一的妹妹。  
默默然一般寄生在年轻的巫师身上，他们为了逃脱厄运而抑制自己的魔法力量，但由于缺乏引导，他们并未学会驾驭和控制自己的力量，因此衍生了默默然。  
这个孩子现在一定非常痛苦，阿不思想，他还记得妹妹的身体不受自己意志控制时的痛苦神情。阿莉安娜的早死一直是他的心结，这么多年来他一直在研究将默默然和宿主分离的办法，他得先把这个孩子找出来，也许他能够避免对方成为下一个阿莉安娜。  
这个世界绝大多数都是普通人，只有极少数人拥有魔力，拥有魔力的种族又存在数个分支，以人形存在的有魔女、吸血鬼和狼人，以非人形存在的有神奇动物。吸血鬼和狼人因为历史原因始终处于对立状态，而魔女则是他们中间的平衡力量，保持着整个魔族世界内部的微妙平衡。由于能够继承凤凰血统的魔女十分罕见，因此他们被赐予了两性完整的器官，它们相互独立且和谐地存在于同一副躯体中，因此在青春期之后与另一半结合之前他都不得不忍受每三月一次的情潮。  
在伦敦城找一个孩子显然是大海捞针，他缩小范围，首先将目标锁定在附近几所孤儿院。  
晚餐后他假扮成一个年轻有为并乐施好善的成功商人，以愿意资助孤儿院修缮为目的走访周边的几所孤儿院。晚上睡觉前孤儿院的院长一般会核实孩子的人数，他也能以关心孩子和参观的目的到孩子们的寝室走一走同时寻找默默然可能存在的踪迹。  
他连续走访了两家孤儿院无果，当他走进第三家孤儿院的时候里面显然是发生了一些事情，室内灯火通明，院长和其他人看起来有些手忙脚乱。  
“我们的一个孩子到现在都没有回来。”  
在他好意提出自己认识警局的朋友也许能够帮上忙之后，院长将更详细的信息告诉了他。那是个叫盖勒特格林德沃的孩子，九岁，金发异瞳，还尚在襁褓的时候就被父母遗弃在了孤儿院门前。平时沉默寡言独来独往，孩子们害怕他异样的双眼，都觉得他是个被诅咒的孩子。  
院长只有几年前的一张黑白合照，她口中那个走失的金发男孩站在角落神情漠然，他将孩子的模样记在了脑海里。  
他去了许多他认为孩子们都会喜欢的地方——游乐场、马戏团或者是糖果店，无果。他这才回想起院长对这个孩子的描述，他是特别的、不合群的，显然他与普通的孩子有些不一样。  
夜已深，他在人影稀少的街道上搜寻，不自觉地走到了他经常做礼拜的教堂，他还没来得及向上帝祷告上帝就听到了他心中的愿望，他在教堂里发现了那个孩子。  
他的金发本应像耶稣身边的圣光般耀眼，但暗黑的默默然让他的金发显得有些暗淡，他就是那个孩子——盖勒特格林德沃。  
孩子背对着他，抬头看着七彩玻璃窗上的圣女像出神。  
“盖勒特？”阿不思试着去唤醒他。  
这个叫盖勒特的孩子转过身来神情愤怒，竖起一根手指抵在双唇前做出噤声的手势。  
“嘘——！”接着他又咧开嘴笑了起来，“你看，玻璃窗多么美啊，美得让人想要将它毁灭。”  
下一秒他与默默然融为一体朝玻璃窗冲去，阿不思立刻向前冲，大人的脚步总会比小孩迈得更远一些，他一跃而起挡住了盖勒特对教堂发起的进攻。  
对峙造成的气浪灭掉了教堂吊灯上所有的蜡烛，等到他的双眼适应黑暗的时候那个孩子已经不在原来的位置了，但四周没有传来建筑物毁坏的声音，这说明对方依然在教堂里面。他警惕地环顾四周，突然一阵风从头顶处袭来，动作如此之快导致他还没来得及举起双手护住头部，但他最后还是安全无恙，因为他的精神体——一只凤凰，化作实体用双翼替他挡下了突如其来的袭击。   
“谢谢你，福克斯。”语罢，凤凰就化作光点消失了。  
默默然来时匆匆消失的时候也悄无声息，盖勒特已经不再向他发起攻击，他就站在那里直勾勾地盯着那只已经消失的凤凰。  
“你……你跟我是同类吗？”他的声音有些颤抖，这才是真正的他，一个九岁大的孩子应有的样子。  
阿不思面对他这个问题一时不知道该如何回答才好。凤凰和默默然是两股截然不同的力量，一个代表光明一个代表黑暗，怎么会是同类呢？但从本源上讲它们却是相生相克，一种是具有极强控制力的魔族才能拥有的凤凰之力，一种是力量失控的魔族才有可能滋生的默默然，从某种意义上来看它们又是同类。  
“我……我很害怕…”盖勒特开始抽噎起来，阿不思想要上前安抚他的情绪但盖勒特充满戒心地往后退了一步。  
“对，我们是同类。”这是他能获得这个孩子信任最好的解释了，“你看，我们的身体里面都存在另外一种精神体。”  
说罢，他再次将福克斯召唤了出来，这次只是以精神体的形式，凤凰从他的头顶一跃而起双翼大张发出了啼鸣。盖勒特抬着头看呆了，阿不思借此机会拉近他们两人之间的距离，他半蹲在了盖勒特的面前抬手摸了摸他的头，金色的头发不仅看上去柔软而且摸上去也是，只是粘上了一些灰尘。  
同类这个词语起了作用，盖勒特开始对他敞开心扉。  
“除了院长以外的所有人都讨厌我，把我当成怪胎。院长对我很好，我是个听话的好孩子，所以我听她的话不跟其他孩子打架，直到约翰和他的小跟班趁我洗澡的时候将我的头按进水缸里，我差点溺死，然后这玩意就从我的体内跑了出来，他们被吓了一大跳。约翰在逃跑的过程中摔断了腿，院长不在，管理员诺拉将出的所有乱子都怪在我头上，她用皮带狠狠地打了我一顿……你瞧……”盖勒特撩起裤管，小腿上面全是尚未消散的青紫淤痕。  
“看着我，盖勒特。”轻柔的声线让他将停留在皮鞋上的眼神转移到了对方的脸上，耶稣在上，他的眼睛可真好看，虽然他还没看过海，但直觉告诉他那就是书上描绘大海的颜色——深沉、平静又充满力量。  
“你并不是一个怪胎，盖勒特，你只是比较特别。”他顿了一下，掂量着将要说出来的这句话里自己可能要担负的责任，但是身体反应快于大脑，他已经朝盖勒特伸出手，话语脱口而出。  
“你愿意跟我走吗？”  
盖勒特的嘴唇翕动，阿不思原本以为对方会有动摇或者是抵触，然而金发男孩只是问他：“你叫什么名字？”  
“阿不思，阿不思邓布利多。”  
盖勒特甚至没有思考超过三秒钟就将小手放到了他的手心。  
“阿尔。”盖勒特这样叫他。  
这个称呼有些过于亲密了，他有些愣了神，但他们就是要建立一段亲密的关系不是吗？这对于盖勒特是个好的开始。  
阿不思紧紧地牵着小男孩冰凉的小手并努力将它捂热。他原本以为这只是一个百年，只是他漫长的生命长河中微不足道的一部分，他此时并没有想到这只手会与他交握走过大半个人生。  
他将盖勒特带回到孤儿院并办理了领养手续，其他孩子都趴在墙角边偷听，为首的那个肯定就是盖勒特口中的约翰了，因为他的脸色最精彩，满是不可思议且夹杂着嫉妒的复杂神情。  
他们前脚刚踏出孤儿院就听到了里面小孩子们的尖叫声，阿不思皱了皱眉低头看向盖勒特问道：“是你干的吗盖勒特？”刚刚他将注意力集中在办理领养手续上，并没有意识到默默然力量的细微波动。  
盖勒特扁了扁嘴：“是他先害我两条腿都被打到淤青的，我也只是让他摔断另外一条腿而已，我们两清了。”  
阿不思叹了口气揉了揉他的金发：“答应我这是最后一次了，答应我以后永远不要用这股力量主动去伤害别人好吗？”  
盖勒特沉默了，手指绞着衣角紧抿双唇没有回答，毕竟体内的这股力量让他感受到了报复的快意。  
阿不思蹲下来撩起他遮住双眼的碎发与他平视，“答应我好吗盖尔？”  
这个称呼让他的双眸恢复了一些神色，他这才咬着下唇顺从地点点头。  
他们一起回到了他的住所，并不是他工作时住的出租屋而是邓布利多家的祖宅，毕竟这里更加有利于孩子的成长。  
九岁的孩子到他腰间的高度，盖勒特的骨骼看起来很修长，以后长大肯定会比他更高。他已经错过这个孩子前面的时光，趁现在他的腰还经得起盖勒特的重量就将他抱起来走向浴室，盖勒特双手则自然地环着他的脖子将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，仿佛他们早就习惯如此。  
水龙头正往浴缸里放着热水，他蹲下来一件件地脱下盖勒特布满灰尘的衣服并将他抱进浴缸里，溢出来的水浸湿了他的裤腿。他有些手忙脚乱，这不是他第一次照顾孩子，他曾经有一个妹妹，但毕竟男女有别，在洗澡这件事总是由她的母亲代劳，所以他在柜子里左翻右翻不知道是先拿毛巾浴巾还是先拿衣服比较好，在卧室和浴室来回走动还导致他差点摔了一跤，满身泡沫的盖勒特看着他笑了起来。  
盖勒特露出了今天的第一个笑容，阿不思看着金发小孩嘴角翘起的那道迷人弧度，以后说不准会迷倒多少姑娘呢，他心想。  
事实证明，所有的孩子都是捣蛋鬼，男孩尤其。当他走近浴缸想替盖勒特擦一擦脸时对方猝不及防地泼了他一身水，他佯装生气地叉着腰皱起眉，然而他忘记了孤儿院的孩子总是很没有安全感，盖勒特的眼里闪过一丝惊慌，捧起水的手定在半空，温水稀稀拉拉地透过指缝往下流。  
糟了。他赶紧将故意下沉的嘴角往上翘，从浴缸里捧起一洼水往盖勒特身上泼笑着说：“你偷袭我？此非绅士所为噢。”  
盖勒特重新恢复了微笑，露出整齐的白牙，“那绅士会怎么做？”  
“你想要成为一位绅士吗？”盖勒特点点头。  
“首先大部分绅士不会在浴室里玩水。”他顿了一下，手指点了点盖勒特的鼻尖，“但你是特别的。”  
“其次，绅士不会对别人发动突然袭击，绅士之间的决斗要光明正大。”盖勒特歪着头看他。  
“决斗要告知对方时间地点和方式，往往还需要一位见证人。”  
“屋子里还有其他人吗？”  
阿不思指了指窗外的一轮弯月：“月亮见证着一切。”  
盖勒特站在浴缸里的一侧，而他站在浴缸外的另一侧，“准备好了吗？”盖勒特严阵以待地点点头，接着一场“决斗”拉开帷幕，当他们都浑身湿透气喘吁吁的时候才后知后觉地发现他们竟忘记了约定胜出的规则，两人的样子都变得比进浴室前更加狼狈了，他们看着对方不约而同地大笑了起来。  
等到胸膛的起伏逐渐平复，热水黏在身上的热度已经全然消退，湿透的白衬衫紧贴着肌肤源源不断地汲取着残存的体温，他忍不住打了个冷颤。  
盖勒特将泡在浴缸的身子往旁边挪了挪：“阿尔，要一起洗吗？”  
浴缸其实足够大，但阿不思有他自己的顾虑，尽管那个地方非常隐秘，但他还是害怕不小心这个秘密暴露在盖勒特面前。  
他适时地转移话题：“起来吧盖尔，你泡得够久了的，皮肤都快要变皱了。”  
宅子里没有小男孩的衣服，他只在衣橱里翻出了一件已经不合身的衬衫，套在盖勒特身上还是过于宽大，已经盖过了大腿肚，阿不思索性将手上的裤子扔到了一边。  
折腾了一天他可以看出盖勒特的眼皮已经开始打起架来，但他还是强撑着眼睛打量着这个陌生的房间，当他收拾好一切想要起身去洗澡的时候盖勒特扯住了他的衣角，阿不思拨开他额前的头发在上面落下一个吻，他懂盖勒特的顾虑。  
“快睡吧盖尔，我向你保证，现在闭上眼睛，明天睡醒以后我还会在你身边。”  
盖勒特低垂着双眼停顿了一下才点点头松开了手，阿不思替他掖好被角然后走进了浴室。  
第二天清晨的第一缕阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照了进来，盖勒特从睡梦中惊醒，他猛地张开双眼，发现自己正窝在一个温暖的怀抱里，阿不思还在沉睡，这原来不是梦。

盖勒特天赋异禀，阿不思从他嘴里得知他的占卜课、物理课和文学课成绩都非常优秀，但自始至终都没有听到盖勒特提起过朋友。  
“盖尔，我的一个同事斯卡曼德先生家里的小儿子这个周末过生日，纽特斯卡曼德，跟你同班的那个，我们一起去参加好吗？”  
“你是说那个满脸雀斑、喜欢和动物打交道但头发却乱得连小鸟都不肯光顾的纽特斯卡曼德？”  
阿不思的嘴角抽动了一下，在脑海里将纽特的形象与盖勒特的描述比对之后迟疑地点了点头。  
“嗯...”  
“你想要我去吗？”  
“当然。自从斯卡曼德警官调任以后我们很久都没有见面了，我还是纽特和忒修斯的教父呢，你也可以跟他们好好联络一下感情也许你们可以成为好朋友……”  
阿不思的重点明明在最后一句但盖勒特的关注点却落在了前一句上。  
什么？在我之前阿尔还有两个教子？原来自己不是阿尔心里唯一宠爱的人。  
“盖尔？”阿不思觉得自己可能还是将盖勒特逼得太紧了些，“如果你不想的话不用勉强…”他话没说完就被盖勒特打断。  
“什么时候？”话锋转得太快阿不思还没反应过来，“我是问生日会在什么时候，我得提前决定该给纽特带些什么礼物。”  
纽特有些害怕，并不是说他害怕盖勒特异色的双眼，火蜥蜴的眼睛也十分特别而他对此十分着迷，他害怕的是盖勒特看他的眼神——充满攻击性，就像只在划分领地的雄狮，对任何一个想要靠近的生物发出警告信号，但这是他的家，他搞不懂盖勒特究竟想在这占有些什么。他躲在了哥哥忒修斯的背后，直到阿不思推开门房间内的气氛才变得缓和一些。  
“纽特！”阿不思朝他张开双臂，他想都没想就冲进对方的怀里。  
“生日快乐！”阿不思揉了揉他的卷发，“你又长高了！最近又在研究些什么小动物？”  
说起小动物，纽特就献宝似的拽着阿不思的衣摆往窗台走去，要给他介绍一只叫皮克特的‘新朋友’，完全没有注意到盖勒特快要在他背上烧出一个洞来的眼神。  
显然纽特斯卡曼德也是一个不擅长交友的人，因为生日会上只有他一个小孩出席。吹灭生日蜡烛之后大人们都送上准备好的礼物，一份礼物是雨林动物图鉴，还有的是动物饲料和一只玄凤鹦鹉。  
头冠金黄身体通白的鹦鹉站在纽特的肩上，“它长得可真像你，盖勒特！”显然他还沉浸在兴奋的气氛中忽视了盖勒特看着他变得越来越阴沉的眼神。  
阿不思看向盖勒特又看向鹦鹉笑着说：“被你这么一说觉得真的有点相像了，你说呢盖尔？”  
手中礼品盒里的‘惊喜’快要掀翻盖子，盖勒特捏紧了盒子，脸上扯出一个干巴巴的微笑。很好，纽特斯卡曼德，这笔帐我算是记下来，现在我真的是无比期待你打开盒子时脸上的表情。  
盖勒特给纽特送上了礼物，而纽特总觉得对方跟他说生日快乐的时候有些咬牙切齿的滋味。在众人的注视下他拆开了包装，还没等他完全打开盖子，一只不明生物就从里面窜到了他的手心。  
“是蜥蜴......！”  
等他反应过来的时候蜥蜴已经从他怀里逃走，只给他的手指尖留下了一个牙印。  
“嗷——！”他忍不住惊叫了一声，场面顿时变得混乱起来，哥哥忒修斯惊慌地抓起他的手察看伤势。  
在混乱中盖勒特退到了角落，蜥蜴穿过椅子底下回到了他的脚边，他弯腰将它抓起来放到自己的手臂上，低着头嘴角微微上扬，用只有自己能够听到的音量说道：“干得漂亮，安东尼奥。”  
聚会最后以主角纽特斯卡曼德需要及时处理伤口为由结束，而安东尼奥最后也被盖勒特带了回去。在回家的路上阿不思沉默得有些反常，他有些心虚，手指不安地描绘着安东尼奥背上的纹路。  
“阿尔对不起，我今天搞砸了一切，但我真的不是故意的。”说着说着他开始哽咽，努力地将几滴眼泪挤出眼眶，“安东尼奥可能是饿坏了，也可能...可能是因为它担心自己被主人抛弃感到不安才会选择攻击别人......”  
阿不思将盖勒特搂在了怀里，用指腹拭去他眼角的泪珠，“我不怪你盖尔，我不怪你......”他轻柔地抚摸着盖勒特的背安抚着他，说到最后更像是他自己的喃喃自语。  
这不能怪盖勒特，这可能要怪他自己。  
当时现场混乱起来的时候他第一时间就去搜寻盖勒特的身影，不料歪打正着地看见了盖勒特嘴角那一抹转瞬即逝的微笑，这显然是孩子心里的占有欲在作祟，担心放在他身上的宠爱会被其他人夺走而表现出来的攻击行为。也许是他平时过于溺爱盖勒特了，导致他对自己过于依赖，这对于盖勒特的成长来讲可能并不是一件好事，他决定要采取一些措施。  
盖勒特没想到自己十岁的生日礼物会是这个，为此阿不思还蒙上了他的双眼。他被阿不思牵着往前走，手心还紧张得出汗，接着他们都停下来脚步，他听见了房门打开的声音。  
是一套实验装置吗？还是他想要却已经绝版了的占卜书？他满怀期待地睁开眼，结果看到的只是一个收拾得整洁的房间，虽然房间中央的确有他想要的实验装置和绝版占卜书，但真正引起他注意的是这个被刻意收拾出来的房间。他像被惊雷击中般定在原地，脸上的笑容僵住了。  
“生日快乐！”阿不思兴奋地对他说道，“我特地为你准备的生日礼物，喜欢吗？”  
盖勒特一时不知道自己的脸上应该露出一个怎样的表情，阿不思在房间里走过一圈，“盖尔从今天起就十岁了，是个顶天立地的小男子汉了，从今天起你就可以拥有一间自己的房间了！看，这是你的衣橱，以后衣服就再也不用和我的挤在一起了。这是你的书桌，你再也不用抱怨我的案宗妨碍着你写作业了。这是你的书柜，我还给你准备了一个小梯子，不过我想盖尔很快就能长高到能自己拿到顶层的书了…”  
阿不思还在滔滔不绝地说着，但盖勒特的耳朵却在嗡嗡地响，后面的话他一句也没有听进去，只有一行字在脑子里不断重复：他要和阿不思分开了。  
他也不知道自己最后是怎样扯出一个虚假但完美的笑好让阿不思留他自己一个在房内拆礼物和适应新房间。他呆坐在地板上，他泄愤般将怀里珍贵的绝版书狠狠地往地上摔，因为他知道阿不思贴心为他铺上的毛地毯能让书本砸在地面却发不出巨大声响，先前吃下去的奶油蛋糕让他有些反胃，他趴在马桶上将胃里的东西吐了个清光。体内的某些东西正叫嚣着冲出躯壳，他抱住双膝缩在浴室的一角，感觉自己快要失控了。  
两百多个日夜的同床也让阿不思一下子没有适应没有盖勒特睡在他怀里的感觉。盖勒特现在也一定不太习惯吧，但他也是时候该学会独立了，更何况男孩子总是与父母睡觉并不是一件好事，盖勒特也许也很想拥有自己的个人空间呢？  
想着想着睡意在慢慢侵蚀着他的意识，在他快要陷入梦乡时就被撞到木门上的一声巨响吓醒了。他睡眼惺忪地掀开被子下床走近门边。  
“盖尔？”他连续喊了几声都没有得到回应，但撞击木门的动作还在继续。  
一个可怕的念头涌上心头：既然门外的不是盖勒特那盖勒特岂不是被……  
他越想越觉得全身发凉，他身上的凤凰血统依然被不少魔族所觊觎，尽管邓布利多家族的能力让大多数人心生胆怯，但也不排除会有人不惜一切代价只为得到他。  
管不了那么多了，但当他打开门准备好去迎战门外的敌人时只看见盖勒特低着头怀里抱着枕头静静地站在门前。他收起了将要挥出去的拳头松了一口气，但在手掌碰上他的前一秒盖勒特竟化作默默然的形态从他的指间流逝，往走廊深处快速移动。  
默默然的移动速度非常的快，在屋子里到处乱窜，最后消失在了走廊尽头的倒数第二个房间，那是盖勒特的新房间。他推开半掩的门，盖勒特站在房间的中央，流沙形态的默默然一边正半粘附着他一边将布置好的房间弄得一片狼籍。  
“盖尔？盖尔你能听见我说话吗？”盖勒特此时显然被默默然控制着神志，他正在失控。  
“盖尔？你冷静一点，发生什么事情你都可以跟我说。”他尽量让自己的声音听起来轻柔一些且不带有任何的攻击性，他在一点点靠近。  
“盖尔，到底发生了什么？”  
“你不要我了。”他终于听到了盖勒特的声音，“你讨厌我了。”他继续说道，“你想要抛弃我，就像我的亲生父母一样。”说着他身后的默默然变成了一个巨大的影子快要将他小小的身子淹没。  
“你怎么会这样想呢盖尔，我一直都爱着你啊……”  
盖勒特打断了他的话：“不！你不爱我！你将我赶出了房间！你是想要将那个满脸雀斑的纽特斯卡曼德接过来代替我的位置吧！他才是你最宠爱的人！”  
阿不思实在是想不到盖勒特是怎样将分房睡的事情跟纽特联系在一起。几天前他的确是接到了斯卡曼德警官的电话说是要外出公干想要将孩子送到他家去住几天，但他最后还是拒绝了，因为最近他警局里的事情也很多，最重要的是他得好好地给盖勒特准备生日礼物。  
“我是爱着你啊盖尔，并向上帝发誓往后也会一直爱着你。我并没有故意要将你赶出房间，我只是以为你会更想要自己一个人独享一个房间……”  
盖勒特身后的黑色大网在一点点缩小，一切都归于平静，但他送给盖勒特的礼物包括这个房间在内都变得破败不堪，盖勒特靠在了他的肩膀上。  
“这些礼物我都不喜欢，我只想要跟阿尔待在一起，除了阿尔我什么也不想要。”  
阿不思将盖勒特抱回到他们以前的房间里，默默然消耗了盖勒特的大部分精力，没过一会他就沉沉地睡着了。  
阿不思一边温柔地抚摸着盖勒特的金发一边陷入沉思，默默然的寄生者大多数都不会超过十岁，到现在为止盖勒特不但没有被默默然侵蚀，他的精神力反而强大到能够抑制默默然，这究竟是怎么回事？思来想去还是得不出答案，他最后也被睡意打败倒在了床上陷入梦乡。  
自从生日那次盖勒特体内的默默然暴走之后，阿不思决定将分离默默然这件事暂且搁置下，他不确定盖勒特的身体是否能够撑过这个，因为每次默默然暴走之后盖勒特的体力都会被严重消耗，最重要的是在现在看来默默然的存在尚不足以威胁盖勒特的生命。换句话讲，现在盖勒特和默默然处于一种互相牵制的关系中。

四五年的光阴犹如白驹过隙，盖勒特除了智商异于同龄人以外也像普通孩子一样长大，有时阿不思甚至已经忘记盖勒特是一个默默然的寄生者。门边记录身高的划痕跨度越来越大，十五岁的盖勒特已经来到阿不思鼻尖的高度了，而同样属于男孩的特征也在悄然地发生变化。  
今年的夏天异常炎热，窗外的树叶纹丝不动，聒噪的蝉鸣让人烦躁，阿不思回来的时候时针已经划过数字十一，盖勒特捧着书坐在床头漫不经心地读着，阿不思像往常一样走过去揉了揉他的金发并在脸颊上印上一个吻。  
阿不思一边单手扯开领带一边寻找他的睡袍，盖勒特的视线从书页转移到对方敞开的领口上，来回走动时刮起的微风让他感觉更加燥热，一股莫名的悸动从体内涌起，喉结上下滚动，他灌下了一杯冷水，怔怔地看着阿不思走向浴室的背影。  
书页仍然停留在阿不思回来时的那一页，他再也看不进去一个单词了，忍不住在脑海里臆想阿不思在浴室中被烟雾萦绕的胴体，尽管他们从来不在一起洗澡，但阿不思藏在布料下的身体线条深深地烙印在他的记忆深处，现在潘多拉魔盒的盖子开始松动，这段记忆正被他挖掘出来悄悄地回味着。  
阿不思的脚步声打断了他脑内的幻想，然而现实比幻想更旖旎，松松垮垮系起来的睡袍只来到大腿肚，从浴室带出来的蒸汽还未来得及消散，潮气使丝质睡衣紧贴肌肤勾勒出迷人的身体线条，从腮边滑过的水珠顺着下巴曲线滴落隐没在胸前聚拢的阴影里，步伐稍微跨大一些时都能隐约看见胯下风光，一股说不出的热流正涌往他的下半身，他心虚地用书本挡住了。  
他努力地将注意力集中在书上的优美诗句，阿不思的指腹擦过他的鬓边似有电流流过，他全身突然激灵了一下，太阳穴在突突地跳动。  
“今天确实挺热的，今年夏天热得出奇，警署的几个同事在出外勤的时候都热到中暑了……”  
盖勒特在木然地点着头，心思却全然不在他的话上，他将书放回到书柜上熄灭了床头灯决定将自己隐藏在黑暗中，与阿不思匆匆道了句晚安就翻身上床背对着他将自己缩成一个虾米。  
他迷迷糊糊地陷入了一个梦。  
方才脑里模糊的幻想变得清晰，阿不思背对着他像是在慢动作重播。他先是解开了西裤皮带，裤管顺着笔直的双腿滑落堆在脚边，身上的白衬衫遮不住丰盈的臀部曲线，上衣纽扣被一颗颗解开，布料首先从肩尖滑落，露出一双常藏于白衬衫底下叫嚣着要破茧而出蝴蝶骨。  
阿不思抬脚踏入浴缸，臀部肌肉因脚尖牵动而紧绷，像块布丁般抖动轻颤。他的眼神像水蒸气般环绕在阿不思身侧，像热水般滑过他全身，肌肤因热水的浸泡而变得柔软粉嫩，阿不思甚至放松自己让湿润的双唇微张发出一声喟叹，盖勒特感觉自己脑里的某那一条弦彻底绷断，意识突然变得清醒，他这才发现自己现在浑身是汗。  
保持着微妙平衡的床垫向他的方向凹陷倾斜，他听见了阿不思翻身下床的声音。  
他一般不会在这个点醒来，天边才泛起鱼肚白，清晨的微光透过被风吹起的窗帘透了进来，清凉的晨风丝毫没有带走他身体的热度，他将手伸进被窝里在自己内裤的布料上摸到了一手的湿濡。一时搞不清自己的身体究竟发生了什么，他半睁着眼睛朝床尾搜寻着阿不思的身影。  
阿不思以为今天就像以往的无数个平常的早晨一样盖勒特不会在这个点醒来，他随意地解开睡袍的带子，丝滑的布料就这样敞开垂在肩膀两侧，他光着脚踏在厚重柔软的地毯上转身在衣橱里翻找着今天要穿的衣服，本来就遮不住什么的浴袍这下是彻底的形同虚设了，他的视线黏在了阿不思的身上，越看越是觉得像是有一团火在下半身积聚，胯间胀得难受。  
阿不思是在扣上皮带扣之后听到了盖勒特轻咳的声音。  
“怎么了，盖尔，不舒服吗？”  
“难受……”  
他撩起盖勒特前额被汗水沾湿的金发用掌心去探热，落在掌心的温度很正常不像是发烧的症状，从表面看不出个所以然来，但盖勒特还是眉头紧皱的样子。  
“盖尔，告诉我你觉得哪里难受。”  
盖勒特的双手紧攥着被单，眼珠子在眼皮下不安地转动，迟疑了几十秒之后他终于掀开了被子，阿不思的眼神落在了他鼓起的胯间，轻薄的布料上还能隐约看见点点水渍，再怎么迟钝他也知道盖勒特到底是哪里难受了。  
他轻咳了一声来缓解房间里的尴尬气氛并朝盖勒特露出了一个宽慰的微笑，“不用担心，你并没有生病，盖尔，这只是男孩子正常的生理现象，这意味着你终于长大了。”  
“阿尔也会这样吗？”  
“当然，尽管我早已经过了你这个年纪，但这些我都经历过——身体的这些奇妙变化。”  
“那…那我应该怎么做…”盖勒特的双手无处安放地攥着床单，双腿交叉叠放蜷缩着，“我还是感觉好胀……”  
阿不思绕到他的身后坐下将他环抱在怀中，清晨还略带沙哑的声音听起来有些失真，轻如羽毛瘙痒，像是塞壬的歌声将他拉入深海。  
“我来教你。”  
他的裤子被扯下，挺立的欲望逃离布料的束缚弹了出来，私密器官暴露在阿不思眼前的这个事实让他耳尖发热，他的双腿僵硬地蹬着床垫，阿不思还在他耳边调笑：“长得还不赖嘛盖尔，以后得多少女生拜倒在你的西装裤下。”  
他羞耻地想逃，但阿不思挡住了他背后的退路，宽大的手掌抚上他的大腿内侧，被触摸过的肌肤神经都被麻痹。  
“放松一些……”  
手掌缓慢往上游走，在他放松警惕的不经意间就握上他的炽热，陌生的抓握与触感让他的腰忍不住向上弹跳。天哪，这双手，小时候牵着他的手，平时拂过他的脸颊，现在正在紧密地包裹着他，他觉得自己胀得更厉害了，眼睛不敢往下看，迷茫地在房间的四周张望，阿不思用手上的动作重新获得他的注意力。  
“认真看，盖尔，记住我是怎么做的。”  
他低头看着，看着阿不思是怎样用拇指指腹刮过柱身勃起的青筋，看着他又是怎样用余下的手指去撩拨下方的双囊，撸动茎身的频率加快，灭顶的快感将要铺天盖地而来，他还不知该如何应对这一切，将手搭在阿不思的手腕上想要推开，但阿不思反而将他的手包裹在他的手掌下与他一起抚慰肿胀的欲望。前端流出的粘液被涂满整个茎身，他像个新来的水手，阿不思则掌控着船舵带他在欲海浮沉，从所未有的快感将他浸没，电流从脊椎一直冲上天灵盖，一股暖流从前端喷涌而出，白浊弄脏了他们的手。  
他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中喘着粗气，阿不思贴心地放慢速度缓慢地抚慰着他陪他度过不应期。房间安静得只有呼吸声，直至听到抽纸的声音他才清醒过来，阿不思递给他一张纸巾擦去手上的粘稠，第一次之后所有东西都豁然开朗，他注意到阿不思的呼吸也变得跟他一样粗重，他往后挺直腰背，果不其然在后腰处碰上一团炽热。  
小奶狗尝过甜头后就变成了小狼狗，他大胆地伸手向后摸索，隔着西裤布料用手掌包裹着那一团炙热，阿不思反应过来之后夹紧双膝将他的手夹住，垂在额前的头发有些凌乱，才刚套上的白衬衫还没扣上纽扣，盖勒特注意到他的胸口一大片肌肤在泛红。  
“盖尔…！你想干什么……”  
“阿尔也觉得这个很困扰吧，我已经学会了，现在我也可以帮你了啊。”  
“这…这种事情不是互相帮助的盖尔，我帮你是因为我要教你在遇到这个的时候该怎么办……”  
“但我总要实践一下才知道我是不是真的会了，既然阿尔不愿意那我就去找别人吧。”  
盖勒特的这句话在阿不思心里敲响了警钟，青少年的好奇心正是最旺盛的时候，万一盖勒特真的去外面找别人练习这个的话后果不堪设想。  
“等等……！”他咬咬牙，“下不为例。”  
他张开并拢的双膝默认盖勒特的试探，不得不说盖勒特的学习能力实在超群，刚开始他只是半勃着，到后来是彻底地被摸硬了，硬挺直直地杵在内裤里。盖勒特解开了他的皮带和拉链将他释放出来，盖勒特想将他的内裤彻底扯下来但被他制止了，再往下就是他不可告人的秘密，内裤边缘最后只勒在了双囊下的位置。  
盖勒特的眼神带着热度，单是接受着注视柱身下的青筋都在兴奋地跃动，他究竟有多久没有照顾过自己的欲望连他自己也记不清了，平时警署忙碌的工作和盖勒特的存在让他在面对稍稍燃起的欲望时选择去浴室冲个冷水澡而不是躺下来好好给自己一个手活。  
他大可出去找个床伴，在警署时还常会有女士偷偷给他买咖啡，那种生活他不是没有过，但这种糜烂的生活并没有给他带来什么好处，而现在，在自己的养子面前，他正硬得发疼。  
盖勒特面对着他，带着好奇与试探伸手握上他的硬挺，少年骨节分明的手指给他带来了不一样的触感，他忍不住仰起头从喉咙里挤出一声喟叹，而他的叫声很大程度上鼓动了盖勒特进一步的动作。  
他靠在床头放松着自己，盖勒特学得很快，还会举一反三，如若换作他是老师，他一定会偏爱这样的学生。不单是学他先前单纯的上下撸动，而是用手掌包裹着柱体手指旋转地抚摸上升，敏感的前端得到最好的照顾，恰到好处的刺激让他的腰忍不住向上弹跳像个真正的毛头小子一样将欲望往对方手掌中送。  
盖勒特将战地转移到双囊，将它们把握在掌心轻轻揉捏，他自己则伸手慵懒地撸动着肿胀的挺立，盖勒特无意中将指尖钻入内裤的缝隙刮过他的会阴，秘密花园险被入侵使他下意识地夹紧双腿，被搔刮过的那一小片肌肤牵动起一连串的敏感神经，高潮来得汹涌而突然，他哑声痉挛着任由粘稠的白浊断断续续地从前端射在他的小腹上，盖勒特被他突然的动作弄得不知所措，待到双腿终于松开他的手才发现手中已经黏上阿不思射出的白浊，他伸舌舔走黏在指尖的，让腥甜在口腔中发酵，是阿尔的味道，他低头时发现阿不思下身被内裤掩盖的地方布料被液体染上一滩水渍，但他的视线很快就被交叉的脚尖挡住了。  
阿不思首先打破了房间内的尴尬气氛，将盖勒特脱下的睡裤扔回到他身上，还在喘着气地用脚尖踢了踢他的背调笑道：“学得还不赖嘛。”  
窗帘恰到时分地被风吹起，初升的太阳透过玻璃窗爬上盖勒特的金发，让他看起来像金子般耀眼，嘴角弯起一个勾人的弧度还朝他眨了眨眼：“当然，青出于蓝胜于蓝。”  
阿不思觉得那一霎那自己的心跳快了两拍，但这种感觉很快就消失，他将之归责于早起后耗人心神的欲求。他们先后去洗了个澡，默契地没有再提起今早床上的白日宣淫。但从那时起，一颗种子就悄然埋在了盖勒特的心底，尽管那是个不见光的角落，但它仍然叫嚣着要破土而出。

阿不思在做早餐，盖勒特从房间一出来就看到他穿着围裙背对自己的背影。由于警署长期要求警官跑外勤，所以阿不思的身材不必刻意锻炼就能保持得非常好，贴身马甲勾勒出劲瘦的腰型，握住锅铲和平底锅的手臂肌肉紧绷，连白衬衫折起的每一道褶皱都是迷人的，粉色的蝴蝶结系在腰窝处，他忍不住开始臆想阿不思光着身子只穿围裙背对着他的样子。他站在原地望得出神，连阿不思已经喊了他三声都听不见。  
“盖尔？”等到第四声的时候他终于听到了。  
“嗯？”盖勒特来到餐桌旁，现在的他已经与阿不思同高了。  
“接下来一个星期我要去出差，食材都准备好放在冰箱里了，你要自己照顾好自己。”  
“又是你去？”  
阿不思被盖勒特问得愣住了，差点以为对方发现了些什么，但幸好盖勒特只是在普通地抱怨。  
“你们警署真是太不人性化了，每次都是你，欺负你好说话吗？”  
阿不思抿了一口红茶回道：“没事，多吉的夫人快要临盆需要他在身边照顾，米勒娃这周要筹备她妹妹的婚礼……”  
“好了好了。”盖勒特拿着吃到一半的三明治扬起手打断了他的话，“反正你每次遇到什么事都会先想别人……”阿不思感觉下身正慢慢传来异样而熟悉的湿濡感，他该走了，他起身揉了揉盖勒特柔顺的金发并在他额头上印上一个吻打断了叛逆期少年对这个世界滔滔不绝的批判与不满。  
“是是是你说的都对。”他朝盖勒特调皮的眨眨眼睛，“等我回来再好好听你说，现在我得先走了，车在外面等我。”  
盖勒特像只泄了气的气球：“好吧，你也要小心。”  
他们最后交换了一个脸颊吻，阿不思吻在了他的颧骨而他吻在阿不思的嘴角。  
在落锁声响起后盖勒特噌地一声从餐桌旁站起，他的确发现了些什么，他观察了很长一段时间，发现阿不思每隔三个月总会在同一个时间段出差，每次问他去干了些什么都以国家机密为由搪塞过去，尽管阿不思每次回来都会带上那个地方的纪念品，但他还是觉得有些不对劲，如果阿不思不是去出差，那他是要去哪里呢？又为什么要瞒着他偷偷去呢？一个接一个的疑问从脑海里冒出，他决定去查个清楚。  
在阿不思坐上的轿车消失在街角之前他截下了一辆计程车，他故意吩咐司机保持距离悄悄地跟在了阿不思的后面，阿不思并没有去任何一个车站或者是机场，车越走越往城市边缘驶去，最后停在了郊区一间偏僻的酒店门前。  
计程车在远处的树荫下停下，他看着阿不思拎着行李走进了酒店。阿不思说要去巴黎出差原来是在骗他，他一个人带着行李瞒着他来到这里究竟要做什么？私会情人吗？想到这里手中紧握的钥匙快要被他掰断，金属齿痕硌得掌心发痛。  
他前脚踏入酒店阿不思后脚就消失在通往二楼旋转楼梯的尽头，他戴着墨镜一边嘴上笑着跟前台小姐搭讪，藏在墨镜后的双眼一边盯着桌面上的入住登记表，他要了一间在阿不思隔壁的房间同时还收获了一张写着电话号码的餐巾纸，后者在他上楼之后就被随手扔进了垃圾桶里。  
他刷卡走进自己的房间，铺满玫瑰花瓣的双人床和充满浪漫气息的氛围让他更加烦躁，前台小姐告诉他这一层的几个房间都是情侣套房，这就意味着阿不思的房间也是，那阿不思在等的人到底是谁？他焦躁地在房内来回踱步，压抑的空间让他透不过气来，他推开玻璃门走出阳台深吸了一口气，转过头惊喜地发现两个房间的阳台靠得很近，是他迈开腿能够过去的距离。  
他轻盈地落在阿不思房间外的阳台上，室内拉紧的窗帘将里面的场景盖得密不透风，他试着去推动玻璃门结果发现其中一侧并没有上锁。  
撩开厚重的窗帘他终于窥探到房间的全貌，房间里并没有其他人只有阿不思一个，他换下了西装穿上了在家常穿的深紫色睡袍半倚在床头，盖勒特目不转睛地盯着他的每一个动作，连呼吸都停滞。  
阿不思慵懒地将双腿微张，在他这个角度恰好能将袍下风光尽收眼底，半勃的柱身将丝绸睡袍撑起一个小帐篷，但阿不思看起来意不在此，转而伸手拿起摆在床头的黑色小包。  
他捞起睡袍下摆张开双腿彻底将一切都暴露在空气中，指尖抚摸过柱身一直向下揉捏双囊，最后静止在会阴处，手指拨开毛发的遮挡，在囊袋与后穴中间，一个属于女性的粉嫩花穴全然显露在他的眼前。  
他知道阿不思和他一样是这个世界上特别的存在，但他不知道原来阿不思身上还藏着这样的秘密，这下他终于明白为什么同样是男性的阿不思从来都不会和他一起洗澡了。  
喉结向下滚动吞咽着唾液，双眼再也无法从阿不思的身上挪开了，看着他用指尖拨开轻薄的阴唇露出窄小的缝隙，双指在女穴口浅浅地试探，然而花穴酿造的蜜已经满到溢出穴口，手指抽离能拉出一条条银丝。  
阿不思知道该如何取悦自己，他轻车熟路地撩动双指挑逗着敏感的花蒂，半抬起的小腿在快活地轻颤，嘴上泄出两句细碎的呻吟。  
他流出的水已经足够多，手指也足够的湿润，一根手指很快就隐没在花径里，然而两只手指已经是极限，窄小的花穴周围被撑到充血发红，比被单上的玫瑰花还要娇艳，手指交错抽插像是顽皮小孩玩弄蜜糖罐里的浓稠花蜜发出噗嗤噗嗤的旖旎水声。  
要保守秘密就意味着不能拥有一场真枪实弹的性爱，然而手指的抚慰显然不能满足一名寂寞已久的少妇，丰盈的汁液源源不断地从泉眼流出，阿不思的手里多出了一样玩具——一个粉红色的跳蛋，此时正在他手中嗡嗡地震动。  
他首先将跳蛋往自己的胸口引，一双对于男子来说过于饱满的乳房表面泛起情色的潮红，敏感的乳尖被刺激得颤巍巍地挺立。  
待到两边的乳尖被玩弄到像樱桃熟烂挂在枝头后，手向下游走去探寻那秘密花园，跳蛋贴上圆润花蒂时他抖得像个筛子地尖叫出声，盖勒特想阿不思身下的床单一定被泛滥的汁水漫湿一大片，他熟悉身体这个痉挛的频率，果不其然，在阿不思的小腹上他发现了点点精斑。  
阿不思竟然只靠挑逗花蒂就达到了高潮，他在阳台外将半蹲的姿势换成坐着的，因为他正硬得发疼。  
急促而热烈的高潮也让阿不思昏了头脑，硬挺在一次射精之后并未有要软下去的征兆，他显然也不想让这次旷日已久的自我抚慰过早地结束，他从包中牵出一条红色丝绸在自己的根部绑了一个蝴蝶结，炽热充血地肿胀，几分钟前的经验让他学会先关停了跳蛋，将它钝圆的一端抵在湿濡的狭窄入口，指尖在底端轻推。  
开头总是艰难的，不常被使用的蜜穴被撑到极致，阿不思的眉头紧皱，但不一会就化作一句悠长的呻吟，手掌移开之后盖勒特只能看到露在穴口外的电线了。阿不思按下跳蛋开关，腰在下一秒就绷成一把待发的弓在床单上磨蹭，身体颤抖到快要与跳蛋的震动频率同步，手揪着尚露在外头的电线，分不清是想要将它往外扯还是更往里推一些，粉嫩的阴唇被漏出的粘液沾湿变得水光艳艳，像只陷入沼泽的蝴蝶在拼命扇动着翅膀。  
花穴口的肌肉在激烈收缩将跳蛋更往里吞了一些，身体貌似被打开了某个神秘开关，阿不思绷直的脚尖蹬开了被子，指尖发白地紧揪着床单呼吸紊乱，头向后仰起快要撞上床头柱，虽然根部被束缚着前端根本射不出来些什么，但他显然再次被推上了欲海浪尖。  
下半身已经被搅弄到泥泞不堪，但还没够，空气中的情热因子继续发酵，震动的跳蛋还埋在花穴深处，阿不思翻了个身用两肩作支撑，双膝支起腰臀，泛滥的潮水将后穴也浸润到松软，阿不思从包里翻出了更多‘珍藏’的玩具——一根比三指还要粗的仿真阳具。  
看来这里才是阿不思时常探访之处，怪不得他总觉得阿不思泡澡的时间过于漫长。  
阿不思轻车熟路地开拓着自己，巨物撑开穴口褶皱挤进紧致的甬道，手反剪在腰后握着底部开始缓慢的抽送，每一次的抽离与撞入柔软的臀肉都被荡起一圈肉浪。  
盖勒特感觉自己腿间的炙热硬得像烙铁，他正想象着埋在阿不思体内的是他自己，想象着穴口翻出的一圈嫩肉将他紧紧包裹的感觉，他在想着自己的养父自慰。  
背德感正往他身体里那堆燃起的欲火中增添柴火，火光照亮了内心深处那个一直被他刻意忽略的阴暗角落，之前不经意埋下的种子原来已经破土而出抽起嫩芽。  
如果是他……如果是他的话……尽管他知道阿不思会温顺地乖乖趴着，但他还是会伸手压制住阿不思的后颈，另一只手用虎口掐住腰与臀连接处的凹陷将他钉在原地，一边感受着掌下脉搏的鲜活跳动一边挺动腰杆掌控着阿不思的呼吸频率。他会将手指探入被玩弄到泥泞的女穴，将跳蛋顶到不能再深的深度亲自去采内里产出的香甜花蜜，阿不思的颤抖、呻吟与汁液，一切的一切都会因他而起。  
撸动的频率与阿不思身后的抽插重合，束缚着根部的丝带不知何时已经被松开，肿胀到发红发热的硬挺随着他的动作前后晃动，他已经没有可以空出来的手来抚慰自己了，双膝颤抖得再也支撑不起自己的重量，他塌下腰试图在床单上寻求安慰，花穴溅出的蜜液顺着裸露的电线滴落，伴随着身后最后一下的猛烈冲撞，尽管是紧咬住枕头也挡不住他情迷意乱的呻吟声。  
他们几乎同时射了出来，阿不思瘫软在一片狼藉的床上喘得不成样子，插在后穴的仿真阳具滑出体外，他扯着细线将深埋的跳蛋拉出，原本被堵上的花穴流出了奶白色的汁液，等到呼吸平复之后他赤身往浴室走去，体液顺着腿根滑落勾出一道情色痕迹。  
飞溅的白浊粘在了阳台的落地窗上，盖勒特下意识想拿起窗帘抹去，但后来他决定就这样让它们留在上面，这是他留下的印记。他起身整理好衣裤抑制住推开门的冲动，不，这还不是时候，他轻盈地返回自己的房间，安静地好像他从来没有来过。  
床上仿真阳具表面粘着的汁液很快就被风干，盖勒特不知道的是，这正是按照他的尺寸和形状来制作的。  
阿不思回到家里已经是一周以后，纵欲过度的苦果就是酸软的腰杆和漂浮的脚步。盖勒特将视线黏在他的身上，抿了一口红茶明知故问。  
“工作很忙吗？”  
阿不思将双手举过头顶拉伸身体，叹了口气后回道：“是啊，这周一直跟着巴黎那边的警官一起走街串巷，我们还协力破了一宗盗窃案……”  
胡说，这个星期你明明就没有踏出过酒店的房门，床到浴室是你走过的最远距离，但运动量很大这一点倒是不假。他搅拌着杯中的红茶并不急于戳穿阿不思的谎言，手撑着头饶有趣味地继续听着他所谓的‘巴黎见闻’。

学校在期末考试之前给将要毕业的学生举行了一个成人礼，这对于阿不思来说也是个重大的日子，他拿着两套西装为难地在镜子前比对。  
“盖勒特，你说我是穿这套深蓝色的西装还是那套酒红色的比较好？”   
盖勒特看了一眼毫不犹豫地说：“深蓝色的那一套。”  
“但又我觉得酒红色那套更衬我的发色。”  
他当然知道，他还知道酒红色那套的剪裁更加合身，能将阿不思的身体曲线勾勒得淋漓尽致。  
“但深蓝色那套更衬你眼睛的颜色。”他找了个理由搪塞过去，所幸阿不思最后也欣然地接受了。  
他们穿着笔挺的西装双双站在镜前，阿不思侧过身替他整理有点歪斜的领带，他已经比阿不思还要高了，阿不思跟他说话的时候还要稍稍抬头，这能让他将那双澄澈的蓝眼睛看得更加清楚。  
他们来到学校的大礼堂，两人走在一起一下子就成为了所有人关注的焦点。阿不思用手肘戳戳他笑着在耳边私语：“姑娘们的眼神都黏在你身上呢。”  
他笑了笑不说话，但男人们的眼神都粘在你身上呢阿不思。  
就连这套深蓝色的西装都太过亮眼，导致他需要一路虚环着阿不思的后腰暗暗对外昭示着所有权，将一切落在阿不思身上不怀好意的露骨眼神阻挡在外。  
校长发言延续一贯的漫长无趣，无非是责任感那些世人皆知的东西，到最后一个环节是父母的寄语，周围都是嘈杂的讲话声，但他的眼里只有阿不思一个。  
阿不思郑重地握住他的手：“这无论是对于你还是对于我都意义重大，盖勒特。”他如今要举高手才能够得着盖勒特头顶的金发了，他的手在腰间比对。  
“明明当初把你接回来的时候你才这么高。”  
阿不思低垂双眼停顿了好一会，盖勒特觉得他是在抑制哽咽。  
“我以前从来不觉得自己会胜任父亲这个角色，我甚至都不能很好地照顾自己，但上帝保佑你还是相安无事地长大了。”  
“天知道我这些年吃下了多少碎蛋壳——”  
阿不思佯装生气地锤在他胸口，他们相视而笑。  
“不敢相信你真的即将要成年，像校长所说你将会拥有选举投票权，我知道你对政治并不感兴趣，我想说的是，你要真正的独立了盖尔，可以自由去做自己想做的事情，可以自由去追求幸福，可以自由地去爱……”  
盖勒特从阿不思的眼中看出了一丝落寞，如今他的手已经宽大到能阿不思的手包裹在他的手心了，他将阿不思搂进怀里，像阿不思从前对他做的一样。  
我不会离开你的，阿尔，他在心里默念，等到真正成年以后我终于可以去追寻幸福——我终于有资格去爱你。

盖勒特已经在餐桌旁独坐超过两个小时，时针快要指向十点，餐桌上还放着早晨阿不思给他的‘邀请函’。阿不思将今天看得非常重要，今晚十二点过后他就十八岁了，他猜测阿不思会在他回家后给他一个惊喜——也许是一份特别的礼物，也许是一顿丰盛的晚餐，但当他满心期待地回到家之后等待他的却是空无一人的房子。  
这实在太过不同寻常，阿不思不是这样毫无担当的人，每次警署加班或者临时有任务阿不思都会打电话让他早点休息。如今盖勒特已经在餐桌旁独坐超过两个小时，阿不思的电话还是打不通。距离他们约定的时间已经过去了两个多小时但阿不思还是没有任何消息，他心底突然有种不好的预感。  
到斯卡曼德家询问无果，斯卡曼德家最小的孩子，那个长满雀斑的男孩——叫怀特还是纽蒙的人替他的父亲传话，阿不思在警署也许有紧急任务，最近一个筹划已久的抓捕行动即将收网。  
盖勒特还是不放心，迅速将目的地转移到警署，门卫将他拦了下来，碰巧与阿不思关系要好的那个女警官，他瞄了一眼对方胸前的挂牌，对，那个叫米勒娃的警官认出了他并将他从门卫手中解救出来。  
“你来这里干什么，今天不是你的十八岁生日吗？”  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
米勒娃扶额，“要知道阿不思就这件事从月初就一直在我耳边叨叨，现在我把你的生日记得比我孩子的还要清楚了。”  
“阿不思呢？”  
“阿不思不是早就回去了吗？他今天没有留下来整理文件而是早早就下班了，说是要去拿你的生日蛋糕。”  
米勒娃注意到盖勒特的眼神变得奇怪：“怎么了？阿不思没有回去吗？”  
“没有，我在家里等了两个多小时他都没有回来。”  
“这不可能，阿不思将这件事看得比什么都要重要，连蛋糕的样式他都跟我讨论了好久才决定下来，据我对他的了解他是不可能无缘无故失约的。”  
“你说生日蛋糕，阿不思去的是哪一家蛋糕店？”  
“如果我没记错的话是三个街区外转角处的那家蜂蜜公爵。”  
没等米勒娃反应过来盖勒特已经像支离弦的箭一样飞奔了出去。他赶到的时候店长已经准备打烊了，他掏出钱包里的合照指向阿不思的脸：“今天这个人有来过吗？”  
店长拿起他手中的照片看了一眼就回道：“有！他今天比照片看起来容光焕发，儒雅的举止和那双蓝眼睛实在是令人难忘，大概是六点半的时候他来取走了一个蓝莓芝士蛋糕，怎么了小伙子？”  
蓝莓芝士蛋糕，是他唯一喜欢吃的甜食，店长口中的顾客应该是阿不思无误了。  
“那……那你有注意到他往哪个方向走了吗？”  
“当时客人不是很多，我还记得他问我附近有没有花店，我给他指路到一家直走在第二个路口左转的花店，他貌似出门就往那个方向走了。”  
盖勒特只给店家留下了一个背影，像只金色大鸟般飞奔出去，没等门边铃铛停止摇晃就消失在了远处。  
花店已经打烊了，门前只留下数片经人踩踏到残败的花瓣，深夜的街道静悄悄，连人影也不多见，他走过一条接一条小巷搜寻着阿不思的踪迹。他经过又一条黑到不见尽头的小巷口，这次他听见了从里面传来的细微声响。他不敢放过任何一丝线索，小心地踏入只够一人通行的窄巷。  
头顶的月亮被乌云遮掩得严严实实透不出一点亮光，前方漆黑一片，他踩入地面的水洼小心翼翼地往前走。  
“阿不思？阿尔？”回应他的只有自己从深巷回传的回音。  
咔——是易拉罐掉在地上的声音，他提高警惕。咔啦——是易拉罐被踢翻的声音，他严阵以待地盯着前方，直到一只老鼠紧贴长满青苔的墙面窜出在他的脚边溜走，巷子又重新恢复了安静。  
他松了一口气再往前踏了两步，脚底传来塑料包装纸清脆的声音，他低头一看，脚下是一束被污水弄脏的鲜花。  
“盖勒特格林德沃。”他已经很久没有听到过别人提起他原来的姓氏，一把有些耳熟的声音伴随着脚步声从巷口传来，乌云被晚风吹散，月亮将小巷割裂成明与暗的两极，而站在巷口的人处于明暗交界处，月光照亮了他的半张脸——竟然是先前蜂蜜公爵蛋糕店的老板。  
巷子深处也传来沉重的脚步声，一个壮硕的男人从黑暗中走出来，阿不思浑身是伤被对方钳制住，嘴巴被紧紧捂着只能发出轻微的呜呜声。  
“阿尔！”  
阿不思的嘴巴被松开，那人转而用手臂勒住他的脖子：“盖勒特——！你…你快走！不要管我——！汤姆！你想要的是我而已，你放盖勒特走！”  
那个叫汤姆的男人一边鼓着掌一边走近他：“哇喔，多么感人的画面，我都快要感动到流泪了。”  
盖勒特冲上去揪起男人的衣领将他撞向墙壁，与此同时，那只勒住阿不思脖子的手臂也在收紧，阿不思挣扎着发出破碎的呼吸声。  
汤姆脸上的笑咧得更大了，盖勒特看着阿不思脸上痛苦的表情只好松开了对方。汤姆笑着整理自己的衣领走到他们二人之间伸手掐住了阿不思的脸：“本来我只打算抓住凤凰，想不到还会有意外收获。”  
他凑到盖勒特颈边像只狼一样嗅着他的猎物：“你闻起来像是将要迎接‘分化’，噢我居然忘记了，今天是你十八岁的生日对吗？真是可惜了那个蓝莓芝士蛋糕。”  
“分化？什么分化？”盖勒特被他的话弄得摸不着头脑。  
“邓布利多，你该不会忘记这孩子原本姓什么吧？”  
阿不思一直以为这只是个巧合，格林德沃——最古老的吸血鬼家族之一，但由于几个世纪以来魔族三股力量之间的纷争不断，狼族的势力不断扩张，而吸血鬼的势力在逐渐衰弱。在上世纪的一场战争中传闻格林德沃家族的首领遭狼族虐杀，大部分家族成员被狼族追捕猎杀，从那时起这个姓氏消失在了人前，他一度以为格林德沃家族已经后继无人从此没落。  
他承认当初看见盖勒特的姓氏时也有些惊讶，但盖勒特一直以来都没有表现出任何吸血鬼的特征，他甚至不愿意吃低于七成熟的带血牛排。  
“这小子是个半生熟，从眼睛就能够看出来，应该是他们那个没用的首领在外留下的风流债。”汤姆抬手看了一眼腕表之后靠在墙边一脸看戏的表情：“我赌他熬不过分化。”  
钟楼十二点的钟声响起，阿不思最不想看见的事情发生了。盖勒特跪倒在地上，双手抓挠着胸前，有什么东西像是要从胸口破出，他昂起头脸色狰狞地发出撕心裂肺的嘶吼。瞳孔在收缩放大，瞳色在红黑与红灰之间来回切换，喉结上下滚动，月光照亮他苍白的肌肤，他发了疯似的用双手掐着自己的脖子像要将自己置于死地，身体痉挛持续了不到一分钟后他就像被雷电击中般定在了原地像一塑雕像，双手脱力地垂在两侧，胸膛的起伏停止了。  
阿不思的心堕进了深渊，一时间连悲痛都不知道该如何表达，只是眼神木然地盯着盖勒特一动不动的身体，汤姆耸了耸肩踱步来到他跟前。  
“看来好戏提前结束了。”他用手背拍了拍阿不思毫无表情的脸，发现他还是没有反应之后也自找没趣，扬了扬手吩咐手下跟他一起离开，但当他转身刚迈出第一步的时候整个人就僵在了原地，方才跪倒在阴沟里的盖勒特竟然消失得无影无踪，他只感受到一股猛风在后面朝他袭来，在下一秒才后知后觉地察觉到从左胸处传来的钝痛，大脑的意识被疼痛刺激，他低头看见自己的心脏被扯离躯体，一只黑色的手握住了他仍在跳动的心脏。  
“好戏现在才开始。”  
这是汤姆听见的最后一句话了，他还来得及求饶心脏就被捏成了碎片，鲜血染红了潮湿地面上的水洼。  
盖勒特伸出舌头舔净黏在手上的鲜血，身后那个魁梧的男人被眼前的场景吓得仓皇逃跑，他将阿不思推开以争取逃跑的时间，双眼转化成猩红的盖勒特已经彻底地完成了分化，体内的吸血鬼血统让他彻底与体内的默默然融为一体，使他可以在这两种形态之间随意切换。  
那个逃跑的男人矫健地攀上屋顶，四肢并用地在屋顶四处逃窜，在月光下他彻底转换成狼的形态。盖勒特将浑身是伤的阿不思搂在怀里，体内的默默然可以让他移动得非常快，他的目光锁定在那只在不远处的狼，阿不思靠在他胸前不敢置信地用手抚摸着他的脸颊像是在确认他是否真实存在。  
“刚刚我差点以为自己彻底失去了你……”  
盖勒特握住阿不思的手将它放在嘴边亲吻呢喃：“不会的，我永远都不会离开你的，阿尔。”  
阿不思气息微弱地拉扯盖勒特胸前的布料：“盖尔……不要再追了，我们走吧……”  
但此时的盖勒特已经杀红了眼，伤害过阿不思的人，哪怕是碰过阿不思的一根汗毛，他一个也不会放过，既然阿不思想要早点回家，那么他就大发慈悲地速战速决。  
那个男人以为自己已经跑的足够远，他回头已经看不见那一团踪迹飘忽的黑色沙土，正当他放慢脚步想要寻找一个隐匿之地时却发现自己被一股无形的力量举到半空。  
盖勒特抱着阿不思飘悬在半空，他还体贴地用手掌捂住阿不思的眼睛。那只是瞬间的事情，那头狼连呼唤同伴的呜呼声还没传出喉咙就被狠狠地摔在了地面上，力度之大就连平坦结实的沥青地都被砸出一个大洞，脑浆和鲜血渗进了地缝。如此大的动静惊动了附近的居民，警车的鸣笛声从远处传来，他们像夏日忽然刮起的大风悄然消失在伦敦的夜空。  
盖勒特将阿不思带回了家，小心地将他放置在床上，他正要转身冲出客厅寻找消毒酒精和纱布，阿不思拉住了他的手。  
“我知道你想要去找消毒酒精和纱布，但我从来都不需要那些，你看——”  
阿不思卷起他的衣袖，从伤口流出的鲜血正在以肉眼可见的速度凝固，一些细小的刮伤已经完全愈合，看不出一丝受过伤的痕迹。  
阿不思将福克斯召唤了出来，自从阿不思将他从孤儿院接回来以后他就再也没有见过这只凤凰，此时它正站在阿不思的肩头，一滴泪从它的眼眶滴落在阿不思胸口那处最严重的抓伤上，那里很快就结上一层粉色的痂。  
阿不思抚摸着凤凰的羽毛苦笑：“我也说不清这对我来说是究竟恩惠还是惩罚，永恒的人生其实才是最寂寞的。”  
尽管阿不思身上的伤口已经在快速愈合，但是沾在衣服布料和肌肤上的鲜血还在，此时盖勒特对血液的味道已经变得十分敏感，空气中漂浮着阿不思血液的醇香气味让他胸口发烫喉咙发干，初尝鲜血滋味的他食髓知味，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，眼睛不由自主地盯着阿不思颈部跳动的动脉。  
“盖尔？”阿不思察觉到他的不对劲，他伸出手，盖勒特自然地将脸颊贴上他的掌心，阿不思的手腕上还染有鲜血，在鼻翼接触到的瞬间他就失控地露出了上齿初生的尖牙。  
他知道阿不思看见了，阿不思现在一定是将他当作是怪物了，这样的自己没有资格得到阿不思的温暖。他逃离了阿不思的掌心，低着头将脸藏在头发拢成的阴影下。  
“盖尔，看着我，你看着我——！”盖勒特终于将注意力从床单上的花纹转移到阿不思的脸上。  
“还记得我第一次见到你的时候对你说过的话吗？你不是一个怪物，而我也不允许你这样看待自己。你是这个世界上特别的存在。”他停顿了一下，似是下定决心才将这句话说出口，“也是我心中最特别的存在。”  
阿不思借此机会将心中最隐秘和背德的爱意用最含糊不清的话语说出，方才以为自己要永远失去盖勒特的心情让他彻底认清了自己的心，他并不乞求盖勒特会懂。但妙语连珠是猎物，支支吾吾是喜欢，盖勒特又怎会不知？  
先前才紧揪起来心脏又在快活地跳动，他不敢相信，不敢相信自己的耳朵也不敢相信眼前发生的一切——阿不思邓布利多，他的养父，他的阿尔，他心中的白月光和朱砂痣，他想伸手却不敢触碰的圣洁，正抱着与他同样小心翼翼抱着爱却不敢说的心情。  
盖勒特用双手抓住阿不思想要收回手：“我知道的，阿尔，我也爱……”你字被阿不思用食指抵在嘴唇堵在嘴边，他的衣领被拉扯上半身受力向前倾，那句藏在心底已久的表白终于通过唇齿与舌尖传递，长在心里最阴暗处的那颗快要萎焉的嫩芽终于被照进第一缕阳光。  
上颚的尖齿不慎咬破了阿不思的嘴唇，甜美的鲜血刺激着他的味蕾，心脏在狂跳，他的身体颤抖着，抑制住自己扑上去咬破阿不思喉咙的欲望。  
但阿不思像是在故意挑战他忍耐力的极限，动手解开了自己领口的纽扣。锁骨被胸膛的起伏带动着浮沉。他抬起下颚，像只高贵的白天鹅，将自己白皙细长的脖颈暴露在盖勒特面前。他抱着盖勒特金色的脑袋，像母亲哺育婴儿般将他搂在自己的颈侧。  
“Take me.”  
盖勒特嗅着阿不思的气息闭上了眼睛，时光好像倒回到那个他被阿不思带回家的夜晚。他牵上了阿不思对他伸出的手，也像这样趴在了阿不思的肩头，耳边的声音轻柔得像天使翅膀的羽毛扫过耳边。  
“Bite me.”  
用最温柔无害的声音吐露出的语句暗藏着引诱的韵脚——即使爱你爱到你变成碎片，仍有我接应你落地上天，不知前方是美好天堂还是无尽地狱，尽管是如此你也愿意吗？  
盖勒特没有犹豫，像他当初毫不犹豫地牵上阿不思的手一样，将尖齿咬进了阿不思颈边脉搏，香甜顺滑的鲜血灌进喉咙，标记占有，阿不思的血正与他的肉融为一体，温热的血温暖着他的胃，渴求的缺口被慢慢填满。  
尽管他知道阿不思是不死之身，但伤口带来的痛却是无法避免的，他不想让阿不思承受太多。他用舌尖去舔舐留在阿不思颈边的齿印，敏感的颈部肌肤被舌苔碾过像往平静的湖面抛下一枚小石子般激起了阵阵轻颤。心底的欲求就如埋藏在一层轻薄地壳之下的岩浆般激烈翻滚，阿不思青涩的反应让这一层轻薄的地壳出现了裂痕，炽热的岩浆将要涌出地表。  
盖勒特的手摸索到了阿不思的双腿间，他开始还是警惕地紧夹双腿抗拒，但不一会防备开始松懈，最后更是变得欲拒还迎。盖勒特不再收起自己热切的渴求，他将自己卡进了阿不思的双腿间，手掌隔着布料放肆按揉着已经半勃的欲望，阿不思羞怯地低着头不敢迎对方露骨的眼神。  
醉翁之意不在酒，覆在硬挺上的温度很快就消逝，指尖意有所指地压着紧贴的裤缝往下游走，阿不思一直以为这个秘密被他隐藏得天衣无缝，直到盖勒特精确无误地用指尖抠刮到他突起的花蒂。  
他惊慌地抓住盖勒特在下方作乱的手同时夹紧双腿，这次盖勒特强行地掰开他的腿，他的力量已经无法与成年的盖勒特抵抗。  
“告诉我阿尔，告诉我你每次出差到底去做了什么？”  
花蒂遭到恶意的碾压，他低声呜咽了一声，带着谎言被戳穿的窘迫，脸上泛起情色的潮红。  
原来盖勒特早就知道……  
下半身的衣物很快就被剥了个精光，接受到情爱信号的花径涌出一大波爱液，扯下内裤时还拉出了一条条泛着水光的银丝。  
盖勒特俯身向下，手臂不由抗拒地将他的双腿分开。他低头只能看见盖勒特头顶的金发，他感受到滚烫的气息喷薄在隐秘之处，在意识到要发生什么的时候已经太迟了，不同于手指的柔软滑过那个细窄的入口，舌尖拨开粉嫩如玫瑰花瓣的阴唇钻入那个从未被别人探索过的秘境。  
接连不断的电流从腰椎向上涌，大脑快要过载，绵长的呻吟从喉咙溢出。这太过了，他扭动着腰试图去逃脱这甜蜜的折磨，但这样的后果只是让盖勒特将舌头探得更加深入。快感的电流让他的下半身都酥麻，左右摆动的舌尖搔刮细嫩敏感的内壁，汁液打湿嘴唇，嘴巴像是在吸食果冻般将两瓣阴唇含在嘴里，高挺的鼻梁碾压过花蒂压榨出更多香甜花蜜。  
绵长的呻吟让他连一句完整的话也说不出口，舌头被手指代替，修长的手指不同于他自己的，能探入一个前所未有的深度，盖勒特的嘴巴向上亲吻他的前端然后在小腹前停顿，他抬头看向阿不思。  
“这里——”他用舌尖在肚脐处画下一个圈圈，像是画地为牢，“阿尔的这里也可以怀上宝宝吗？”  
阿不思被盖勒特的提问弄得满脸通红，他紧抿着双唇偏过头去，但盖勒特在得到答案之前不会如他所愿。  
他往花径里增添了一根手指，双指并拢探入深处四处抠挖粘稠的蜜汁，故意弄出噗嗤噗嗤的色情水声。手指的根部卡在穴口外，但他还要再深入，指尖隐约像碰到了一处圆润的尽头，汁水顿时像泄洪般浸湿他的手指，阿不思激烈地收缩着秘径内壁，情迷意乱地摇晃着头脑，赤色的长发凌乱地在床上散开。  
“太深了…盖尔……生殖腔会坏掉的……”  
阿不思后知后觉地才发现自己说漏了嘴，嘴巴咬住自己的手臂将接下来的呻吟都堵在喉咙里。  
盖勒特得到了他想要的答案，他将手指从软濡的花穴抽出，转而用自己炽热的硬挺抵在入口，前端才试探性地在穴口滑动，阿不思积聚在眼眶处的泪珠就从眼角滑落，蓝色的眼眸被蒙上一层迷雾，说话的声音带上了哭腔，他伸手去捞盖勒特蓄势待发的欲望试图用手掌去讨好。  
“不行的盖尔，呜嗯……你太大了……”  
盖勒特将他的双手压在两侧，所向披靡的君王执起肉刃势要拓展疆土，势不可挡，肿胀的炙热撑开狭窄的肉缝，阿不思的胸膛在剧烈地起伏，呼吸乱了节奏。他实在是太紧了，盖勒特被夹得咬紧了后槽牙。  
阿不思的小腿无力地从盖勒特的腰间滑落，呻吟声里夹杂着几声抽噎，无人之境被一寸寸地刻上烙印。时间漫长得像是过去了一个世纪，他终于被填满了，无论是身体还是内心。盖勒特开始了他的侵略，如飓风入境来之汹汹将他的一切都搅乱。他们是如此的契合，内壁紧贴勃起的每一条青筋，忘情地描绘着他的形状。身下的抽插还在继续，盖勒特将头埋在他的左胸膛倾听着他的心跳声，和他一样，快如小鹿乱撞。  
盖勒特的攻势激烈，钝圆的前端锲而不舍地戳弄紧闭的生殖腔口，身体的保护机制让阿不思下意识地想要将自己缩成一只虾米。  
“为我打开，阿尔。我们一起孕育一个新生命，头发像我眼睛像你——”  
高筑的城墙摇摇欲坠，理智溃不成军不堪一击。紧闭的蚌经不起持续的敲打偷偷张开了一丝裂缝，盖勒特抓住机会趁虚而入将前端卡进了生殖腔内，从未经历过的快感轰炸让他痉挛着射出了点点白浊，盖勒特还在紧致的生殖腔口快而猛地抽插，腔内敏感神经引爆快感，第二波高潮将他掀翻在欲海，温热的精液射进了生殖腔内让他感觉小腹又胀又热，一颗种子无声地埋在了这张适宜孕育生命的温床。

阿不思邓布利多给警署留下一封辞职信后就消失得无影无踪，米勒娃足足在一年后才接到了一个阿不思的来电。  
“什么？你辞职去结婚了？居然还没有邀请我参加你的婚礼？”  
“实在是非常抱歉米勒娃，事情发生得很突然，我们也只在小教堂里简单地举行了一个仪式……”  
“来，跟我说说，到底是一个怎样的小姑娘能将你迷得这么神魂颠倒？”  
“额…他的确比我小，但他不是……”小姑娘三个字被一阵孩子的啼哭声盖过，话筒那边米勒娃的尖叫快要将他的耳朵震聋。  
“阿不思！你还有了个孩子！”  
“噢！是的！”说到孩子他的语调中都带上了愉悦，“她叫格雷丝，还不到两个月大。来，跟米勒娃阿姨打个招呼。”  
孩子一到他的怀里就停止了哭喊，嘴巴循着奶香在他的胸口磨蹭。  
“是米勒娃姐姐！”  
格蕾丝隔着睡衣张嘴咬住了他的乳尖，使他不小心在话筒泄出一声轻喘。  
“怎么了，阿不思？”  
“没什么，是孩子饿了，我……下次再找你慢慢聊。”  
米勒娃还没来得及说再见，电话就被挂断了，她怎么也不会想到挂掉她电话的竟然是盖勒特。  
阿不思抱着格蕾丝从小沙发起身踱步到床头，宽松的睡袍被扯下肩头，露出因涨奶而变得柔软丰盈的乳房，孩子将乳尖含入口中吮吸着乳汁。  
盖勒特觉得阿不思已经为了孩子冷落他太久了。他爬上床向阿不思靠近，结果被后者抬起的脚踩住了肩头，双腿间的迷人仙境若隐若现，身上飘着奶香的阿不思让他更加欲罢不能，但无奈看得见吃不着，他将视线转移到阿不思的胸前。  
“阿尔——你太偏心了——”  
阿不思知道盖勒特的意图，他将格蕾丝抱得更紧了些遮住他另一边可怜的乳头。  
“你要跟孩子争宠吗？”  
盖勒特继续爬向前，将阿不思笼罩在他的阴影下：“上面还是下面，你选一个。”  
十月怀胎让他的腰时不时地酸痛，身体下意识地替他做出了选择，他将格蕾丝小小的身子往下挪了一点。  
盖勒特得到了他想要的，但事情很快就偏离了阿不思的掌控。  
“你……！说好的只要上面呢？”  
“我知道你也很想要的阿尔，我想格蕾丝也不介意多一个弟弟或者是妹妹。”  
格蕾丝吃饱之后被放在了隔壁婴儿床上，她吮着手指不一会儿就坠入了梦乡，对十个月之后将拥有一个弟弟的这件事情浑然不知。


End file.
